


King

by ThatOneNerdGirl



Series: The 85th Floor. [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Flower Crowns, Fluff, GardeningAU!, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: Each one is different, sometimes taking up his whole head, other times it's just a simple ring. It never matters to him though, because they always make him feel like a king.





	King

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Have some more unrepentant fluff about Bruce and flowers. Honestly, these are just fluffy and soft to write. 
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual, let me know any glaring errors. This is the longest one yet? I'm shocked, but happy. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Bruce is honestly surprised no one comments, especially when he walks into last mission's debrief. Fury raises an eyebrow, signature scowl on his face while Bruce just smiles, his whole face lighting up with it.

His hair is a mess, sure, but the tight-knit crown on the top of his head is anything but. It's nothing ostentatious, not like the one Tony had made him for his birthday, but it's enough. Just a small ring of tightly woven daisies.

They stick out, with their bright whites and soft purples, contrasting nicely with how dark his hair is. Tony smiles at him from across the conference table, reaching a hand over the surface to lace their fingers together.

Bruce honestly didn't know where Tony got the time, in between the rough fight, to the immediate debrief back at SHIELD, there was no way he should've been able to make the crown.

Yet, there it sat, on the top of his head, petals sometimes tickling his temples.

Letting the aroma of the flowers lull him into a calmer state, Bruce smiled as Tony started to play with the gold band resting on his finger. The billionaire got bored easily, and tried to occupy any free time by either inventing, or learning.

Hence, he'd learned to make twining flower crowns. Bruce loved them, all the different creations, made with their own flowers. Sometimes Tony would wind the flowers into his hair, all the while placing soft kisses on his forehead. It was Bruce's favorite, sitting in their garden, head on his fiance's lap as he gently hummed and worked small blooming flowers into his hair. 

* * *

Throughout everything, there is only one person who comments on the crowns.

The crown is obvious, the colors standing out against the green skin of the Hulk, but Iron Man had dropped in on his head as the battle drew to a close. It was typical for one of the team to do _something_  in order to calm Bruce down, so the crowns weren't that much of an unusual occurrence. Perhaps the villain of the week was just new, and hadn't watched any news, or seen any social media.

Because there was near hysterical laughter coming from the mound of cars the guy had surrounded himself with. He vaguely registered Tony's voice trying to get the idiot to back off, try to placate the Hulk. Anything to try to defuse the situation.

The Hulk, as expected, didn't much care to be laughed at. Metal Man went through much trouble to make Hulk's crown, the puny human obviously didn't have any taste.

There was a roar, before the green beast launched himself toward the villain, landing in front of the large pile of mangled metal. The man stopped abruptly, fear freezing his features as he came face to face with the giant. Really it had been stupid to laugh at it, it was, and now he was gonna die. All because of a pink flower crown. Closing his eyes to brace for the blow, the man silently cursed himself for his own stupidity.

But there was no impact. Nothing. For at least a solid thirty seconds. Then he was being lifted, the back of his shirt pinched between two large fingers.

He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the vibrant green that surrounded him, the anger in those acidic eyes.

"Hulk likes his crown!" Was screamed in his face. Small flecks of saliva splashed on his face, his hair blowing back with the force of the sounds. The man just nodded, muttering affirmatives while holding his hands up in surrender.

He could hear the laughter of the other Avengers behind him. 

* * *

"Oh come on, it would be the best headline," Tony snickers over dinner that night, "Man killed over Hulk's Flower Crown." Clint snorted at that nodding along as he dug a pair of chopsticks into the Chinese food container in his hand.

Steve shakes his head at the pair, digging into his own container with a fork, a small smirk on his face.

"We're glad you didn't kill anybody," He says, lightly patting Bruce on the arm. The physicist doesn't move, giving off an affirmative noise. Tony wraps his arm around the back of Bruce's chair, rubbing in between his shoulders. The pink crown has fallen to his neck, hanging loosely as it was too big for his own head. Tony smiles a little at that, moving to place a kiss in the dark curls resting on top of Bruce's arms.

"Where do they come from anyway? I mean, that's like the most common way to ease you down," Clint asks around a mouthful of egg roll. Natasha smacks his arm, hissing at him about talking with his mouth full.

"Tony makes them," Bruce muttered sleepily. He doesn't move, just lets out a soft noise of approval when Tony's fingers thread through his hair.

The team looks at the billionaire, who merely shrugs in response. They roll their eyes, each muttering a soft whatever before returning to their food. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think, drop me a comment or kudos! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [@nerdowritesthings!](nerdowritesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
